escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Primavera silenciosa
Primavera silenciosa (Silent Spring en inglés) es un libro de Rachel Carson publicado el 27 de septiembre de 1962 que advertía de los efectos perjudiciales de los pesticidas en el medio ambiente -especialmente en las aves- y culpaba a la industria química de la creciente contaminación.[http://www.nytimes.com/books/97/10/05/reviews/carson-spring.html?_r=1&oref=slogin Reseña del libro en New York Times] 23 de septiembre de 1962. Algunos científicos lo calificaron de fantasioso,Murphy, Priscilla Coit, What A Book Can Do: The Publication and Reception of Silent Spring, University of Massachusetts Press, 2005, ISBN 1-55849-476-6. pero para muchas personas se trata del primer libro divulgativo sobre impacto ambiental y se ha convertido en un clásico de la concienciación ecológica.Josie Glausiusz. (2007), Better Planet: Can A Maligned Pesticide Save Lives? Discover Magazine. Página 34. Se considera que Primavera Silenciosa inspiró la movilización ecologista que consiguió que el Departamento de Agricultura revisara su política sobre pesticidas,[http://www.mindfully.org/Pesticide/Rachel-Carson-Silent-Spring.htm Crónica del New York Times sobre la campaña contra la industria química] 22 de julio de 1962. que el DDT fuera prohibido por la legislación de los Estados Unidos.EPA reference: DDT. Consultado el 4 de noviembre de 2007. y sentó las bases para la creación de la Agencia de Protección Ambiental de los Estados Unidos (EPA). Paull, John (2013) "The Rachel Carson Letters and the Making of Silent Spring", Sage Open, 3(July):1-12.Consultado el 27 de mayo de 2014. En 2006, Primavera silenciosa fue considerado uno de los 25 libros de divulgación científica más influyentes de todos los tiempos por los editores de Discover Magazine.En el puesto 16. Cfr. "25 Greatest Science Books of All Time". Discover Magazine, Consultado el 4 de noviembre de 2007. En 2015 se lo consideró como uno de los 20 libros más influyentes. Ediciones * Como artículo: Silent Spring apareció inicialmente como serie de tres partes, en los números del 16 de junio, 23 de junio y 30 de junio de 1962 de The New Yorker. * Como libro: * Primera edición en español: .'Primavera Silenciosa',búsqueda en el Catálogo de la Biblioteca Nacional de España, 27/5/2014 (se ha complementado con una búsqueda en las bibliotecas nacionales de México, Venezuela, Argentina, Colombia y Chile). * Última edición española (a mayo de 2014): . Referencias Notas Bibliografía * Graham, Frank. Since Silent Spring (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1970), Fawcett 1976. ISBN 0-449-23141-0 * Silent Spring Revisited, American Chemical Society, 1986: ISBN 0-317-59798-1, 1987: ISBN 0-8412-0981-2 * Litmans, Brian and Jeff Miller, Silent Spring Revisited: Pesticide Use And Endangered Species, Diane Publishing Co., 2004, ISBN 0-7567-4439-3 (67 p.) * Lear, Linda. Rachel Carson: Witness for Nature. New York: Henry Holt and Company, 1997, Owl Books paperback 1998: ISBN 0-8050-3428-5 * United States Environmental Protection Agency "What is DDT?" Consultado el 11 de enero de 2009. * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.nsc.org/library/chemical/ddt.htm 'DDT Chemical Backgrounder', National Safety Council] Consultado el 30 de mayo de 2005. * Report on Carcinogens, quinta edición; U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, National Toxicology Program (1999). Enlaces externos * [http://www.terra.org/articulos/art00398.html Primavera silenciosa en Terra.org] * Reseña en la revista Futuros * NRDC * Rachel Carson Online Book Club * The Rachel Carson Council Categoría:Libros de 1962 Categoría:Literatura ecologista Categoría:Pesticidas